This invention relates to a vertical type MOS transistor, a plurality of which may be arranged on a surface of a semiconductor chip so as to yield high density. Such a transistor may be used, for example, as part of a cross-point memory cell in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Until now, very large scale integration (VLSI) in semiconductor devices has been carried out by microscopic techniques. However, recently the limit of these microscopic techniques has been reached. Accordingly, lithography techniques have been implemented in hopes not only of surpassing this limit, but also of improving the structure of semiconductor devices.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plan view and a cross-sectional view of a cross-point cell proposed as a basic cell of a DRAM in accordance with what has just been discussed. The cross-point cell has been disclosed in an article entitled "FAM 19.5: A 4Mb DRAM with Cross-Point Trench Transistor Cell", by Ashwin H. Shah et al., ISSCC 86. Feb. 21. 1986, pp. 268-269 and also in an article entitled "A Trench Transistor Cross-Point DRAM Cell" by W. F. Richardson et al., IEDM 85, pp. 714-717.
In FIG. 1, an n+ diffused region 1 and a poly-Si layer 2 are disposed orthogonally with respect to each other in a plane. A trench 3 is located at a cross-point between the diffused region 1 and the layer 2, and a cross-point memory cell is formed in the trench. The portion of the diffused region 1 in the vicinity of the memory cell functions as the drain region of a MOS transistor, and the portion of the diffused region 1 located between the drain regions functions as a bit line. The portion of the layer 2 located in the vicinity of the memory cell functions as a gate electrode of the transistor, and the portions of the layers 2 located between the gate electrodes function as a word line.
In FIG. 2, a semiconductor substrate 11 comprises a p+ type substrate 11a and a p type epitaxial layer 11b. The trench 3 is formed through the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b and into the substrate 11a. A storage dielectric layer 9 is formed along the side walls and the bottom of the trench 3. A poly-Si storage node 8 is put in a bottom portion of the trench 3 and is insulated from the semiconductor substrate 11 by the storage dielectric layer 9. The storage node 8, the dielectric layer 9, and the substrate 11a together constitute the capacitor of the cross-point DRAM cell.
An n-type buried lateral contact 7 is diffused in the epitaxial layer 11b and connected to the upper end of the storage node 8. The buried lateral contact 7 functions as the source of MOS transistor in the cross-point cell. A gate insulator 6 is formed on the top of the storage node 8, along the side wall of the epitaxial layer 11b facing the trench 3, and on the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b surrounding the trench 3. A gate electrode 10 is formed on the gate insulator 6 located on top of the storage node 8, along the side wall of the epitaxial layer 11b. and over the gate insulator 6 surrounding the trench 3. The gate electrode 10 is the part of the poly-Si layer 2.
A diffused region 1 is formed in the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b surrounding the trench 3. Part of the region 1 contacts the gate insulator 6. A channel region 5 is formed along the sidewall of the epitaxial layer 11b facing the trench 3 between the diffused region 1 and the buried electrical contact 7. A field insulator 4 is formed on the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b surrounding the diffused layer 1 and part of it contacts the diffused region 1.
In the above constructed cross-point memory cell, the lengths W.sub.1 and W.sub.2, as shown in FIG. 1, are 2.6 .mu.m and 3.4 .mu.m.
Next, the process of the above-described conventional semiconductor memory device with a plurality of cross-point cells will be explained. As shown in FIG. 3(a). the trench 15 is formed through the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b and into the substrate 11a for each memory cell region by RIE. The field insulator 14 is formed in the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b surrounding and separating the trenches 15. The diffused region 13 is formed by ion injection in the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b surrounding the trench 15. One side of the diffused region 13 contacts the sidewall of the trench 15 and other side contacts a end of the field insulator 14. A thin insulating layer 16 is formed on the sidewalls and bottom of the trench 15 and the major surface of the epitaxial layer 11b between the trench 15 and the field insulator 14.
In FIG. 3(b), a n+ poly-Si layer 17 is put in the trench so as to fill all of the trench 15 within the substrate 11a and part of the trench extending through the epitaxial layer 11b, and then the upper portions of the insulating layer 16 are etched to a point below the level of the poly-Si layer 17. As a result, a gap 18 is formed between the poly-Si layer 16 and the epitaxial layer 11b.
In FIG. 3(c). a thin poly-Si layer is deposited on the poly-Si layer 17 to fill the gap 18. The remaining thin poly-Si other than that in the gap 18 is removed by an appropriate directional etching method. As a result, a buried lateral contact is formed. Thus, the capacitor is formed by the poly-Si layer 17, the insulating layer 16 and the substrate 11b.
In FIG. 3(d). a gate insulator 19 is formed on top of the poly-Si layer 17, along the sidewall of the trench 15 within the epitaxial layer 11b, and over the diffused region 13. A gate electrode 20 is formed on the gate insulator 19. The gate electrode 20 and the word line are formed at the same time, the gate electrode 20 being part of the word line. Thus, the MOS transistor is formed by the diffused region 13, the buried lateral contact 21 formed in the previous step, the gate insulator 19 and the gate electrode 20.
In the above constructed semiconductor memory device, the distance between the top of the poly-Si layer 17 and the diffused region 13 constitutes the channel length of MOS transistor. Thus, the etching of the poly-Si layer 17 has to be controlled very accurately. Further, the doping of the channel region is remarkably influenced by auto-doping from the under layer during epitaxial growth and diffusion from the under layer during thermal treatment. As a result, the uniformity and reproduction of the proper characteristics of the MOS transistor are influenced considerably.
As the channel region is formed in the wall surface which faces in a different direction, non-uniformity of the threshold voltage of the MOS transistor results. Further, as the gap between the poly-Si layer and the epitaxial layer results from the formation of the additional thin poly-Si layer and then the removal of unnecessary portions of the thin poly-Si layer by plasma etching using CF.sub.4, crystal defects result in the semiconductor surface forming the channel region. As a result, the overall characteristic of the MOS transistor is degraded.
In view of the structure, when the distance between memory cells is shortened in the above semiconductor memory device, the transistor of one cross-point cell may cause charging of the capacitor of an adjacent cross-point cell, resulting in improper operation of the memory.